Ultraman X (character)
, or is the main hero of his upcoming series, with a human host named Daichi Ozora. While not in transformed state, he resides in the XDevisor, communicating with Daichi over time. Appearance X has a similar appearance to Ultraman Tiga, but with red, smaller crests on the side and unique armor. He has glowing circles for ears, and an X shaped color timer. He is red, light grey and silver, in the style of classic Ultras. He as well may be considered as odd-one-out compared to other Ultras before him, due to his futuristic design. His hemispheric-shaped ears suspiciously enough resembles headphones. History Ultraman X Original Form Techniques Standard Attacks * : X can conjure up an energy arrow projectile as an attack. ** : Second variant of X Slash. * : A punch attack, the strength level is unknown. * : A kick attack, the strength level is unknown. * : Energy barrier used for defense. ** : Energy dome used for defense. * : By scanning the Cyber Cards, Ultraman X can arm himself with chosen Cyber Kaiju armaments. *'Flash Travel': Like all Ultras, X is capable of turning himself into a red energy ball for transportation. Finisher * : X can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand and perform an "X" hand position to fire the attack. Those whom foolishly stand in its warpath would be regressed to Spark Dolls. X Slash.PNG|X Slash Ultraman_X_MonsArmor.gif|MonsArmor X vs Mysterious villain.png|Flash Travel Ultraman X Energy Burst Technique.png|Zanadium Ray pre-charge Sanadium Ray.PNG|Zanadium Ray - MonsArmor= is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Gomora's card. His shoulder pads were designed on Cyber Gomora's horns, thus giving the appearance of Cyber Gomora's head if combined with the armor's vest. Techniques *'Huge Claws': Ultraman X gained a pair of Cyber Gomora's claws that helped him in melee combat. **'Digital Shield': Cyber Gomora's claws are capable of using as shields. As shown, when Ultraman X covers himself with gauntlet, the "G" logo shines and releases digital walls that hold incoming attacks before X tossing them aside. Finisher * : Similar finisher attack that made by the Reionyx Gomora. Ultraman X first charge several energies from his claws and launches it at the enemy. While doing so, the projection of Cyber Gomora appeared on him. Ultraman X Gomora Armor Shield.gif|Digital Shields - Eleking= Eleking Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Eleking's card. X's left shoulder pad was given the design of Cyber Eleking's head but its antennae were altered, thus giving the appearance of a canine. With the appearance of Eleking's cannon on X's right arm, the design stimulates the appearance of an eel. Techniques *'Blaster Cannon': Ultraman X gained one of Cyber Eleking's blasters that grants him advantage in long ranged combat. Finisher * : Energy attack unleashed by the Blaster Cannon. Ultraman X Eleking Shock Wave.png|Eleking Shock Wave - Bemstar= Bemstar Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Bemstar's card. Aside from that, half of the "X" symbol on his chest faces forward, suspiciously resembles that of Bemstar's beak. Techniques * : In addition to his Cyber Bemstar armor, X gains a shield which resembles that of the monster's gorge. Finisher TBA - Zero= Zero Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Ultimate Zero's card. This form is based on Ultraman Zero's Ultimate Zero form, where X gains access to armor. Techniques * : Based on said form of Ultraman Zero, X gains an arm blade. Finisher }} }} Transformation To transform, Daichi firstly convert the XDevisor into X mode, manifesting Ultraman X's Spark Doll and scan it. Once doing so, he raise the item and shout "X Unite!". Ultraman_X's_rise.gif Figure Release Information Ultraman X figure.png|Ultra Hero X Ultraman X Ultraman X figure with GomoraArmor.jpg|with Gomora Armor Ultraman X figure with ElekingArmor.jpg|with Eleking Armor Ultraman X Ultraman Festival 2015 Exclusive.jpg|Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive clear blue Spark Doll Gallery Series Ultraman X v Demagra.png Ultraman X Cyber Gomora Armor.png X-BIRDON.jpg Promotional Ultraman X poster.png ULTRAMAN-X.jpg|Ultraman X Ultraman X posterI.png ultramanx.jpg ULTRAMAN X.jpg 11125504_10206402112475446_1792338420_n.jpg h01_a.png 001_size8.jpg 003_size8.jpg 8169add18e93b0f7c94cd8e7fbe321c54.jpg Cyber Gomora Armor full.JPG visual.png ultraman_x_gomora_armor_render_by_zer0stylinx-d8yeq3q.png Ultraman X Eleking Armor.PNG Magazine scans xxx.jpg ultrman x is here.jpg look at little ginga.jpg 11124505_1086719184676694_1256972480704732725_n.jpg 11270434_1086706414677971_1191653071214370333_o.jpg 11200633 1578281665786915 8222767963419541747 n.jpg 11118495 1578283719120043 1566679929596116742 o.jpg Ultraman_X_Gomora_Armor.png Ultraman_X_Eleking_Armor.png Eleking Armour.jpg Trivia *Several of Ultraman X's MonsArmor forms resemble Digimons. Coincidentally, X's series premiers in 2015, the same year Digimon Adventure tri. will be launched. Among them are: **Gomora Armor/WarGreymon: both wield huge arm guards with gigantic claws and WarGreymon's armor has rope cross, mirroring the Ultra's huge "X" symbol in said armor. Similarly, one of WarGreymon's previous evolution and Champion Form (Adult Level in Japanese version terms), Greymon, is based on Gomora. **Eleking Armor/Omnimon (ja:Omegamon): the Cyber Eleking's head on the armor's left shoulder is designed to be more of a canine, resembling MetalGarurumon's part of said Digimon, and his Blaster Cannon is positioned on his right arm, just like the Garuru Cannon. **Bemstar Armor/Crusadermon (ja:LordKnightmon): both wield huge shields and have pink accents (technically, Crusadermon's Pile Bunker is mainly used for delivering deadly blows but can be used as a makeshift arm guard/shield). The "X" logo on Bemstar Armor's chest even faced forward, similar to Crusadermon's design. **Though the Zero Armor is already copied from Ultimate Zero, but this form's closest equivalent is MagnaAngemon (ja:HolyAngemon), where both had transcendent powers and wield an arm blade. *Similar to Ultraman Mebius, X's rising scene would include him raising one hand to the screen before switching to the other hand. Reference *http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2015-04-30/ultraman-x-tv-series-to-premiere-in-july/.87665 *http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Category:Ultras Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Protagonist Category:New Ultras Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Male Ultras